


Stake Once, Check Twice

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroween Bingo 2018, Original Caroline, caroline is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Witches want revenge on Klaus so they go after his queen. They should have done their research first though.





	Stake Once, Check Twice

“Poor little Caroline, all alone in the woods,” the witch taunted, looking at her. Caroline groaned, rolling her head trying to crack her neck as she kneeled against the stump in the center of the forest. “With your death he’ll finally come to heel.”

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not important to change someone’s life philosophy,” Caroline said, she looked around the clearing at the coven gathered and chanting. She was never going to hear the end of this from Rebekah and Kol. She knew that going out to the woods for Halloween to watch the solar eclipse was risky but she hadn’t thought it would go this badly. 

“Ahh, but you are. The man who deems love the worst mistake in the world has fallen in love with you,” the leader hissed, backhanding Caroline hard. Though if Caroline was honest, it could have been worse. 

“Klaus doesn’t deal well with ultimatives, he’s more likely to kill you than listen if you hurt me any further,” Caroline tried again, though she was quickly losing patience with these idiots. She hissed as they dosed the ropes holding her with vervain and the liquid burned into her arms and shoulders. 

“We shall see, unfortunately you little one won’t be around long enough to see it for yourself,” the leader stroked her cheek and Caroline snapped. Rearing back she headbutted the leader hard in the nose. Smirking as the older woman reared back nose pouring blood. 

“Yea we will, I really do not see this going well bitch,” Caroline snarled, before another member of the coven pulled her over the back of the stump that the witches were using as their makeshift altar.  Screaming she struggled in her bonds as the leader walked over stake in hand. 

Maple, and normal. These fucking idiots were actually going to try and stake her with a normal stake. Why, oh why did people not believe she was an original. Sighing she stopped struggling and stared up at the leader. As the stake was raised she heard the chanting falter and she knew her husband of almost a thousand and a half years had arrived. “You’re fucked n-”

 

“What did you do?!” Klaus screamed, as the stake sunk into her lovely chest. He was too late, screaming he ripped through four more of the coven before the chanting got loud and his heart started to seize. 

“We killed her, in retribution for our brothers and sisters that you’ve slaughtered over the last few months,” the leader said ripping the stake from Caroline’s chest walking over to Klaus. “We’re going to use her blood and your love to trap you in your wolf form.” 

Smearing the blood from the stake along Klaus’ face, they chanting raised in volume the wind coming to heed their call. As the ritual started and the moon faded from view Klaus felt his bones crack. Screaming he dropped to his knees as he started to change without control. Growling he threw his head back, eyes golden in the darkness. Still the witches pressed on, chanting and calling on forces that they really couldn’t understand. 

 

Caroline had thought for sure that they’d leave the stake in long enough for her to actually desiccate but these witches were dumber than most. Blinking she glanced down at the hole in her shirt where they’d driven the stake in. 

Scowling she ripped against the bonds, they hadn’t tied them as securrely as they could have. When they gave she shrugged off the offending, burning lines and stood slowly. Some of the witches around her started to panic as she rose, well from the dead. Covered in her blood, and the veins blackening under her eyes she snarled. A few of them scampered into the night and Caroline tucked their faces into the back of her mind. 

“Yo witch-face,” she called out, as the blood from a few of the witches closest dripped from her mouth and hands. Hearts were starting to drop like flies. While Caroline thought heart wrenching was a bit dramatic, tonight she was feeling it. “I told you this was going to go poorly for you.”

The leader spun around on her heel and Caroline was suddenly in her face. She snarled and threw the woman across the clearing, checking that Klaus was okay she smiled and kissed his half turned face, wiping the blood from his forehead. 

“Behind you luv,” he whispered, panting as he started to force himself to turn back to normal. 

Spinning Caroline wrenched the heart from the idiot who went for her back. Snarling she flashed over to the leader and picked the coughing woman up by the neck. Growling she dragged the leader of the french coven into the center were some of the witches were fleeing and others were cowering in fear. Good. 

“I am Caroline Mikaelson, and you should have made sure that I was well and truly dead before you went after my husband, you pathetic piece of shit,” she said, kicking the leader in the stomach hard enough to shatter most of the ribs. Kneeling down to the dying woman she took a hold of the woman’s face. 

“When you cross over and people call on your spirit for guidance tell them that Klaus Mikaelson might be the loudest threat, but his queen is just as deadly if not worse,” she snarled, snapping the woman’s neck and then for good measure she ripped the head from the neck. Letting it roll towards the cowering witches. Standing she felt Klaus’ hands circle around her waist and she leaned into the arms of her soulmate.

“You know that we’re not going to tell your siblings, about this right?” she murmured looking up at him. 

“Well if that’s the case then we might have to get rid of any of the witnesses,” he replied, ducking down to kiss her full on the lips. Pulling back he licked a drop of blood from her cheek. 

“After you darling, I’ve had my fun,” Caroline sighed, gesturing towards the fleeing witches who had thought to run while they embraced. 

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Likes, and Comments keep me well fed.


End file.
